The volume of telephone calls and text messaging has increased dramatically and users are finding it more and more difficult to manage that volume of calls and messages. The current systems to aid in managing some types of calls only provide minimal assistance to the user. It is therefore an advantage of some, but not necessarily all, embodiments of the present invention to provide systems and methods for assisting callers and call recipients with the management of calls and messages.
Additional advantages of various embodiments of the invention are set forth, in part, in the description that follows and, in part, will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the description and/or from the practice of the invention.